gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kalahari
Grand Theft Auto Online |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Bodhi (dial texture) |inttxd = Van Bodhi |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = BEACH_MODDED_DLC_1 BEACH_MODDED_DLC_2 |modelname = kalahari |handlingname = KALAHARI |textlabelname = KALAHARI |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version; pre-modified only) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 1 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 40% White Plate 2 - 60% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Canis Kalahari is a small, hardtop utility and off-roading truck featured in the Beach Bum Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, with a topless variant available after the Last Team Standing Update is installed. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Kalahari is based on . The headlamps seem to be derived from the BMW E30 (E32, E34). The vehicle is based on the original French model rather than the U.S. model. The vehicle is depicted as a small, lightweight vehicle with thin wheels sporting white caps. It uses four circular headlamps and its tail light design is identical to that of the Mesa. The text "Canis" can be seen on both vehicle's ends, as well as the manufacturer's logo on the back. Its bodywork is quite unique compared to other Canis vehicles, as it is not a -based vehicle. For the enhanced version of the game, the Kalahari receives a unique beige-colored interior, comparable to that of the Bodhi. In the Southern San Andreas Super Autos description, it is stated that the Kalahari is still being used by the French armed forces. The vehicle may spawn in four different variations: *A topless version. *A version that has two extra pillars behind the cabin area, as well as black frames on the upper side of the cabin and the rear compartment. *A version similar to the second one, but featuring a soft top. *A version similar to the third one, but featuring an enclosed rear compartment, complete with black borders on the sides and rear end, as well as windows. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Kalahari performs quite well, having a nice top speed and acceleration, it also fairs well off road. The car is powered by a modeled turbocharged Inline-4. While this vehicle has good acceleration, its top speed is not up to par when it comes to competing against other faster vehicles. Furthermore, its thin tire profiles makes it less desirable for off-roading purposes. The Kalahari is great for doing stunt jumps as its incredibly light weight allows it to travel great distances in the air. It is also very nimble due to its size and thin tires. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''*'' Window tint is applied on part of the windshield for all versions, although only the enclosed version may have the effect on the rear windows as well. Image Gallery Kalahari-FullRoof-GTAV-front.png|Kalahari with a complete roof (rear quarter view). Kalahari-Topless-GTAV-front.png|Kalahari without a roof (rear quarter view). Kalahari-canis-font-gtav.jpg|Kalahari with roof and frames. (Rear quarter view). Kalahari-topless-front-gtav.jpg|Topless Kalahari (Rear quarter view). KalahariCustomized-GTAOPC-Front.jpeg|An NPC-modified Kalahari spawned in North Chumash. Kalahari-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Kalahari on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Kalahari-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Kalahari on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. KalahariTopless-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Kalahari Topless on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Special Variants In the enhanced version, pre-modified Kalaharis may spawn in beach areas, like the Bifta. They usually spawn with accesories intended for off-roading, including custom off-road tyres. Aside from the color schemes, at least one example has a unique customization set, including a spare tyre on the hood. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Secondary Matte Black Bullbar Rear Bumper: Matte Black Rear Bumper Wheels: Cairngorm Hood: Spare Tire Skirts: Matte Black Side Steps }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Secondary Matte Black Bullbar Rear Bumper: Matte Black Rear Bumper Exhaust: Straight Exit Exhaust Wheels: Mudslinger Skirts: Matte Black Side Steps }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Secondary Matte Black Bullbar Rear Bumper: Matte Black Rear Bumper Exhaust: Straight Exit Exhaust Wheels: Mudslinger Skirts: Matte Black Side Steps }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = Front Bumper: Secondary Matte Black Bullbar Rear Bumper: Matte Black Rear Bumper Exhaust: Straight Exit Exhaust Wheels: Mudslinger Skirts: Matte Black Side Steps }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original Version *Available at the player's garage. ;Enhanced Version *Spawn near the beach areas of Los Santos, often pre-modified. *Available in a hardtop and a topless variant on Southern San Andreas Super Autos, for $51,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available in a hardtop variant on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $40,000 after the Beach Bum Update is installed, and a topless variant on the same website for $51,000 after the Last Team Standing Update is installed. *Can be rarely spawned at the beach in North Chumash, usually pre-modified. Entering the vehicle will result the player being immediately kicked out of the car and locking it, preventing access. (Enhanced version) **This has been patched in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series, allowing it to be driven, but is too hot to modify. Trivia General *The name refers to the and thus it implies that the truck has good off-road abilities (although its in-game handling proves otherwise). Interestingly enough, the Citroën Mehari was sold in a color called Kalahari Beige. *The default radio station for the Kalahari is Blaine County Radio. Bugs/Glitches *Originally, any Kalahari purchased before the High Life update could not be sold. **This was fixed in the Bikers update. Navigation }}de:Kalahari (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Military Category:Pickup Trucks Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Vehicles in Beach Bum Update Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles